Seven Deadly
by Aria52
Summary: Gin was a photographer with a hot boyfriend; Hitsugaya was a singer with a sexy girlfriend, what happens when the boyfriend falls for the girlfriend, the girlfriend falls for Gin, and Gin falls for Hitsugaya? One pissed singer…? Needs votes on the outfits


**Okay, so my sisters and I are tryin to come up with some ideas for pictures similar to this, so I chose characters I liked and fit them with what I could, I could use all the ideas possible please, I'll give you cookies and I'll go with the best idea for each sin!**

**Hitsugaya: Aria52 does not own Bleach...and I'm glad she doesn't.**

**Aria: ... -Glares-  
**

* * *

Two pairs of lips met, one pale the other tan.

"You gonna need help today?" Asked the shorter.

"Nah, jus' tha singa' is comin taday." Was the response with a grin.

"The singer? Which one was that?" He seemed to be thinking, "Well, Kuchiki is pride…Zaraki is wrath…Abarai is sloth…Cifer was envy…Jaegerjaques was greed…the last two never seemed to fit…" He frowned.

"He's lust." The taller said, the other rolled his eyes.

"In my opinion, he doesn't fit any of them, he never gets mad, he's never jealous, he's generous, he does his work, he doesn't eat too much and I don't think he's ever felt lust…the only one that might fit is pride…" The tan one mentioned.

"Something wrong?" They turned to see a woman with wavy orange hair, ice blue eyes glared at the two.

"Um, no, can we help you?" Asked the shorter.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, manager of Shichi Shine." They stared at her for a second, "You'd be Ichimaru Gin, correct?" She asked, shaking the taller's hand, "And you'd have to be Hisagi Shuhei, the model." She noted, he narrowed his eyes, "And do you think we miscasted for this shoot?" She demanded.

"Matsumoto." Someone growled out behind her, she jumped.

"Sorry, Toushiro." She said, turning to the man behind her, he wore a black sleeveless jacket over a white shirt and black pants but you could see his eight pack through the tight shirt, he had hair that was somehow whiter than his shirt and startling teal eyes, he had to be six feet tall, "But they're doubting my decisions!" She complained.

"I don't see why you have me as lust either." She pouted as he walked up to the two, "Hitsugaya Toushiro." He bowed slightly.

"But you can do a lustful gaze unlike anyone I've ever seen!" She declared, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, did you order Zaraki's drums?" Her eyes widened.

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something." She rushed out.

"How about we start before she comes back." He stated, Gin raised an eyebrow, "Plain and simple, we need a shot of each member representing their sin and another with them in the same outfit but with their instrument." He explained, Gin nodded, "Also, we've chosen to have a color scheme to go with it, after a bit of debating…the others decided that lust should be black and wrath red." Gin smirked.

"O' course, ya wouldn' look goo' in re'." He said, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"That's what they said as well, I have pictures of each of the band members in the colors they decided on so let us know if you don't like any of it." He handed over the folder and Gin glanced through it, nodding.

"Jus' one question…" Hitsugaya glanced over, "Why are ya settin' up a photo shoo' when ya haven' even ha' a concert." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Don't worry about us." He said simply, Gin frowned.

"Fine, wha' are ya gonna do for ya instrumen'?" Gin asked.

"He doesn't need one." Rangiku said, coming back, "You'll see when the shoot comes." Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Wha'ever." He said, frowning.

"Also, Gin…" He turned to Rangiku, "Don't doubt this band, once they have their first concert, anyone associated with them will be as famous as they will be." She smirked, "So go ahead and try for real." She smiled lightly as he grinned back, "We'll pay for the props and costumes you decide to use if you have to buy them." Then they said goodbye and left.

Hisagi looked at the pictures spread across the table.

"Well…it will definitely get girls and gay guys." He mentioned, Gin glared at him, "Hey, it's not like I'm interested." He sighed, "I suppose we should start with greed."

* * *

**So yes, we're trying to come up with pictures with the sins, we already have ideas for some but the color for lust and wrath aren't actually decided, I just like Chibiro better in black than red.**

**If you haven't guessed, Rangiku's the girlfriend and Hisagi's the boyfriend, review me ideas to see how it turns out!  
**


End file.
